La courbe de tes yeux
by AliahMPS
Summary: SPOILERS 4x24. C'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué. Ses yeux.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai hésité à le poster mais bon… Mon Jane est un peu trop…je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas qu'il dépende autant de Lisbon. Je me suis un peu laissée entrainer. Tant pis. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira quand même, même si Jane y est un peu OOC.

Il est en quelque sorte en deux parties mais je les postes ensemble, en 2 chapitres différents. La première est couplée à un de mes poèmes préféré.

* * *

**- La courbe de tes yeux –**

**.**

_**La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur,**_

La couleur de ses yeux l'avait fasciné dés l'instant où, pour la première fois, il avait croisé son regard.

D'un vert léger, ils semblaient refléter une honnêteté sans pareille. On pouvait y deviner une femme forte, imposante malgré sa petite taille et loyale. Paradoxalement, on y devinait aussi une femme blessée, incertaine parfois. Une femme qui donnait son cœur, souvent à son insu, pour pouvoir soigner vos blessures.

Elle le lui avait donné, il en était presque certain. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais ; ou tout du moins, pas de vive voix. Pas maintenant.

Ses yeux avaient réussi à atteindre son cœur d'une manière inexplicable. Ils l'avaient envouté sans lui laisser le temps de s'en apercevoir ou de s'en dérober. Ils étaient là, tout simplement, à appuyer chacune de ses idées, protéger chacun de ses mouvement et à caresser chacune de ses blessures.

De son regard, cette femme lui prouvait, tous les jours un peu plus, qu'elle resterait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive, qu'elle en ressortirait blessée s'il le fallait mais qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Seulement, il avait été parfois trop aveugle pour s'en apercevoir.

_**Un rond de danse et de douceur,**_

_**Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,**_

Elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas là, avec lui, pourquoi il s'en était éloigné, avant de se souvenir qu'il était bien trop brisé pour elle. Il avait un plan à suivre et il ne pouvait pas s'en dévier, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ces neuf années de traque n'aurait servi à rien, autrement.

Seul dans son lit, dans ce motel perdu quelque part dans Las Vegas, il avait pensé à elle. Il avait souhaité qu'elle soit là, à ses côtés. Il aurait au moins pu se cramponner à elle pour affronter ses cauchemars.

Il était certain qu'elle aurait été le remède miracle à ses insomnies nocturnes. Il ne se sentait bien qu'à ses côtés, sous son regard. Il s'y sentait protégé, apaisé. Si seulement elle avait pu être là, au creux de ses bras, son regard rivé sur le sien.

Il s'était tourné et retourné entre ses draps, chaque appel manqué ou message le rongeant un peu plus de l'intérieur. La douceur de son regard lui avait manqué, les petites étincelles qui y dansaient lorsqu'elle était heureuse aussi.

Ce vert unique l'aurait bercé tendrement jusqu'au sommeil. Mais elle n'avait pas été là pour le faire.

_**Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu, **_

_**C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu.**_

Ces six mois s'était enchaînés à une vitesse affolante et pourtant, ils avaient aussi parus tellement longs. Loin de ses yeux, il avait perdu la notion du temps, se contentant de vivre au jour le jour dans l'espoir de retrouver John le Rouge, oubliant le reste pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Il était fort, et si prés du but. Dans peu de temps, il l'atteindrait, il en avait été certain. Il aurait tout le temps de revivre plus tard.

Les semaines s'étaient égrainées, et il ne les avait pas vues passé. Ne s'en rappelait même pas. Elles s'étaient écoulées, et il était resté là-bas à attendre que son ennemi veuille bien pointer le bout de son nez. Mais il ne vivait plus, pas tant qu'il était là-bas, seul, et qu'il ne respirait que pour sa vengeance. Pas tant qu'elle n'était pas prés de lui.

Elle était celle qui avait su réveiller son cœur en deuil, celle qui lui avait redonné le sourire. Un vrai sourire, pas de ceux qui adornaient le masque qu'il portait presque en permanence. Un de ces sourires sincères qui venaient du plus profond de son cœur, des sourires qu'elle déclenchait sans le vouloir vraiment. Quoi ce par sa mauvaise humeur légendaire ou par ses soupirs d'exaspération, par son bonheur à la vue d'une tasse de café ou par ces sourires qui éclairent tout son visage.

_**Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,**_

_**Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,**_

_**Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière,**_

_**Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,**_

_**Chasseurs des bruits et sources des couleurs**_

_**Parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurores**_

_**Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,**_

_**Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence**_

_**Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs**_

_**Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards.**_

** - Paul Éluard –**

Il ne vivait plus que sous son regard. Et il mourrait d'envie de la retrouver.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

La douce lueur s'échappant à travers les stores de son bureau témoignait de la présence de Lisbon. À onze heures trente du soir, les locaux du CBI baignaient déjà dans l'obscurité mais la jeune femme était encore là, fidèle à son poste.

De son canapé, retrouvé après tant de temps, il l'observa discrètement et profita de ce sentiment de soulagement qui courait en lui depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son chez soi après des années d'exil. Ses costumes bien taillés, son canapé, sa tassa préférée et sa jolie co-équipière.

Teresa lui avait affreusement manqué. Tous ces coups de téléphone qu'il avait reçu lui avaient brisé le cœur, lui rappelant tous les jours un peu plus qu'elle existait encore et qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui. Il avait fini par éteindre son téléphone, ne supportant plus de devoir ignorer les sonneries qui retentissait dans sa chambre de motel vide et déterminé à mener son plan jusqu'au bout. Et pendant six longs mois, il s'était efforcé de le suivre à la lettre, ne craquant pas une seule fois.

Ce plan avait presque fonctionné, presque, mais il n'avait pas envie de ruminer dans son coin en essayant de trouver le pourquoi du comment. Non, ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver ses petites habitudes. De toute façon, tout n'était pas perdu, ils avaient encore Lorelei. Il trouverait un moyen de la faire craquer, et lui ferait raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur John le Rouge.

Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter du fait qu'il était enfin de retour au CBI. Ce n'était pas autant son travail qui lui avait manqué, mais plutôt cet environnement. L'équipe lui avait manqué. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait finit par s'attacher à chacun des membres de l'équipe, avait appris à apprécier les moments qu'ils partageait ensemble, que ce soit dans la joie de se retrouver pour la pizza de fin d'enquête, ou dans les moments de tristesse.

Tournant son regard une nouvelle fois vers le bureau de Lisbon, il sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il la vit tête baissée, entre les mains. La première idée qui lui vint en tête fut qu'elle était en train de pleurer, mais il ne décela pas les secousses caractéristiques des sanglots et Lisbon n'était pas du genre à fondre en larmes sur son lieu de travail. Elle était du genre à ravaler sa tristesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'abri des regards, chez elle.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller quand même la voir.

Il se leva de son canapé, se dirigea vers le bureau de sa coéquipière puis il se faufila à l'intérieur et se posta devant son bureau. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit passer la porte, l'agent se redressa, malgré la fatigue qui la tiraillait.

« Hey !

- Hey… répondit-elle.

- Vous voulez que je vous ramène un autre café ? » demanda le consultant.

Elle sourit en entendant sa proposition.

« Non, ça ira, répondit-t-elle. J'ai déjà bu celui que vous m'avez apporté il y a une heure, sans compter ceux qui l'on précédé et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne font pas effet. »

Lorsqu'elle le vit s'assoir sur son canapé, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, elle comprit qu'elle avait surement été dupée.

« Ça c'est peut-être parce que je vous ai apporté du décaféiné…

- Espèce de…commença-t-elle.

- Voyons, Lisbon ! Tout le monde sait que d'ingurgiter autant de caféine peut être très mauvais pour la santé. C'est un service que je vous ai rendu.

- Mouai, c'est ça, marmonna-t-elle. Vous avez de la chance que je sois trop fatiguée pour me lever et vous botter les fesses. »

Le sourire du consultant s'agrandit encore plus. Lisbon, quant à elle, retourna à son rapport. Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches de son clavier, et les mots défilaient sur son écran mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Sa vision devenait floue, ses yeux se fatiguaient et elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« Lisbon ? l'interpella-il.

- Je vous fais encore la tête, répondit-elle sans le regarder. »

Il attendit encore un peu puis repartit à la charge.

« Lisbon…

- Quoi ?

- Venez vous asseoir un petit peu.

- Jane, j'ai encore un millier de choses à faire, je ne peux pas…

- Vous êtes exténuée, la coupa-t-il. Vous avez besoin de repos. Venez vous asseoir. »

Elle souffla. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle avait mal au dos, la nuque raide et ses paupières s'alourdissaient de minutes en minutes. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Cette journée l'avait comme écrasée. Rendant les armes, elle se leva et vint s'assoir sur le canapé, près du consultant.

« Dure journée, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jane.

Il vit un voile de tristesse recouvrir le visage de Lisbon et regretta aussitôt ses mots. Lui qui voulait tout oublier, il venait en deux mots de rappeler à Lisbon et à lui-même à quel point cette journée avaient été lourde en rebondissements et en drames.

« Je dirais même horrible. » ajouta-t-elle.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son sourire, ses yeux brillants. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Lisbon.

« J'en ai encore les idées confuses, continua-t-elle.

- Ne m'en parlez même pas, je vous ferais dire que j'ai failli y perdre deux doigts, moi ! »

Un léger éclat de rire secoua Lisbon. C'était bien Jane tout craché, ça. Sortir une réplique débile sur un ton enfantin lorsque le moral tombait au plus bas. Dans un élan de tendresse, elle prit sa main dans la sienne comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient au milieu du désert, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle lui sourit un peu plus et d'une pression légère lui fit comprendre qu'elle appréciait le geste.

« J'ai quand même adoré vous balader en vélo. »

Il se laissa hypnotiser un instant par les étincelles qui brillaient dans le regard de la jeune femme. Comme son sourire lui avait manqué !

Il ne détacha pas son regard de ses yeux. Ils étaient brillants, et reflétaient un mélange de tristesse et de bonheur, de chagrin et de soulagement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se pencha en avant, comme attiré par le visage rayonnant de Lisbon. Son regard traina sur ses lèvres, curieux, puis revint sur ses yeux. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment d'où elle venait, une envie insolite s'insinua en lui à la vue de ses jolies lèvres rosées. Elles avaient l'air si délicieuses. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Terriblement. Ne réfléchissant plus, il s'approcha un peu plus et elle perdit son sourire. Hésitant, il tendit la main vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue. Elle ne bougea pas, les yeux écarquillés, le regard perdu, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, et elle se contenta de le laisser faire. Leurs nez se touchèrent et il sentit son souffle irrégulier se mêler au sien, chatouillant sa peau dans une chaleur exquise. Il ferma les yeux, se délectant de cette sensation et resta quelques secondes immobile. Oserait-il vraiment le faire ?

Ses sens étaient inondés par le parfum de la jeune femme et leurs lèvres se frôlaient, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle allait se reculer, il franchit les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient d'elle. Il attrapa d'abord sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes, l'embrassa puis fit de même avec la lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme, le souffle coupé et la bouche entrouverte, mit quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers lui à son tour et de répondre à son baiser. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule tandis qu'il glissa la sienne dans sa chevelure brune en continuant de goûter ses lèvres. Leur baiser était tendre et lent, ils se découvraient avec douceur.

Lorsque la main de Jane quitta ses boucles brunes pour venir se poser sur sa hanche et la tirer vers lui, Lisbon fit passer sa jambe par-dessus les siennes sans vraiment réfléchir et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Un frisson de désir parcouru son corps et elle se colla un peu plus à lui, n'arrêtant pas une seule seconde de bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains de Jane caressèrent son dos, puis vinrent plonger à nouveau dans ses cheveux avant de lui faire pencher la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Sa langue titilla ses lèvres avant de venir rencontrer la sienne, de l'effleurer avec tendresse et de fondre dans sa bouche.

Perdu dans leur baiser, il ne réfléchit plus et succomba à la folie. Un à un, il commença à déboutonner les boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme, les doigts fébriles, tremblants sous l'excitation. Sa bouche descendit pour explorer son cou, y déposant des baisers humides et brûlant, goutant sa peau et sentant sa gorge vibrer sous ses lèvres lorsqu'elle gémit de plaisir.

Lisbon hésitait encore. Elle fut tenter de ne rien faire et de voir où tout cela les mènerait, jusqu'où ils iraient, mais elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour tout bousculer entre eux, ou en tout cas, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Jane parcourir la peau nue de sa taille et gémit lorsqu'elles vinrent caresser sa poitrine à par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Non. Il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Encore à bout de souffle, elle attrapa ses mains pour les stopper dans leur progression et les retira de sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit ses lèvres quitter son cou et lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour chercher son regard, elle put y lire de la confusion.

Fermant les siens, elle vint poser son front contre le sien et murmura en frôlant ses lèvres :

« Jane, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment… »

Il ne voulait pas que cette petite bulle de bonheur éclate, il avait été séparé d'elle bien trop longtemps et il avait trouvé là la meilleure manière de combler ce manque qui pesait sur son cœur depuis bien des mois. Il avait besoin d'être près d'elle, le plus près possible. Il tenait la solution à ce manque sur le bout de ses lèvres et n'était pas encore prêt à la voir s'envoler. Refusant obstinément de la voir s'en aller, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa à nouveau, espérant la voir céder sous ses baisers. Cela sembla marcher un instant, mais il comprit que ça ne serait pas le cas lorsque les mains de la jeune femme vinrent encadrer son visage pour le repousser légèrement. Elle garda tout de même son front contre le sien, ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'il choisisse de subir sa décision en silence elle était encore assez proche de lui pour qu'il se sente apaisé.

« Jane… » le prévint-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle le sentit soupirer d'exaspération, elle ne put retenir autre un éclat de rire. Elle laissa sa tête glisser sur le coté et enroula ses bras autour du cou du consultant. Son corps tout entier était pressé contre le sien, son nez enfoui au creux de son cou et il la rapprocha encore plus de lui en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.

Au bout de quelques minute, elle était complètement détendue contre lui, et il put entendre son souffle ralentir : elle s'endormait. Il décida alors d'en faire de même il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se remplir du parfum apaisant de la jeune femme. Il était enfin près d'elle, il n'avait plus rien à craindre et lentement, il se laissa lui aussi glisser vers le sommeil, malgré la lumière encore diffusée par sa lampe de bureau.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lorsque la lumière du jour commença à percer à travers les fenêtres de son bureau, Lisbon serra ses paupières du plus fort qu'elle put et essaya de se retourner pour retrouver un semblant d'obscurité, mais se fut en vain. Elle mit quelques minutes à émerger totalement et à se rendre compte qu'elle était seule, allongée sur le canapé de son bureau, ses yeux luttant contre la clarté de la pièce et contre la fatigue qui la tiraillait encore. La veste de Jane lui servait de couverture et elle ne put s'empêcher d'approcher le col à son nez pour en respirer le parfum.

Il l'avait laissée sur le canapé. Il n'était pas resté. C'était pourtant lui qui avait eu du mal à la lâcher la veille. Une légère déception pesa au creux de son estomac : elle aurait aimé se réveiller à ses côtés, profiter de sa chaleur un peu plus longtemps. Et peut-être même l'embrasser encore une fois.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

La petite bulle de tendresse qu'ils avaient partagé la veille ne pouvait pas durer, pas tant qu'il ne vivait que pour sa vengeance, pas tant qu'ils traquaient John le Rouge. Il ne serait jamais entièrement avec elle tant qu'il se battait contre ses vieux démons. Il lui faudrait juste être patiente.

Elle se lova un peu plus au creux du canapé, resserrant la veste de Jane autour d'elle. Elle se demanda quand est-ce qu'il était parti. Et quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait. S'il se comporterait comme d'habitude, ou s'il chercherait à l'éviter. Ou si, au contraire, il continuerait sur la lancée de la veille…

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son bureau, elle put voir qu'il lui restait encore deux heures avant que son équipe n'arrive. Son corps protestait encore contre la violence à la fois physique et morale à laquelle ils avaient dû faire face la veille et elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, si bien qu'elle décida de dormir un peu plus.

Après tout, une autre longue journée l'attendait.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! :)


End file.
